Touches
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: Kyo knew he would never be able to hold her how he wanted to. Cursed as he was, he would never pull her close against his chest...so small, intimate touches had to suffice.


**I know I'm late but this is in honor of the new Fruits Basket anime. I'm so glad they are finally finishing the story and of course, I had to hop right back onto the Kyoru train. Enjoy! **

* * *

**TOUCHES**

Kyo knew he would never be able to hold her how he wanted to. Cursed as he was, he would never pull her close against his chest, never cradle her in his arms. He would never run his fingers through her hair as he held her, close his eyes while breathing in her scent. He knew he would never feel her small yet strong hands sliding from the sides of his body to rest firmly against his back, right below his shoulder blades.

So small, intimate touches had to suffice.

Well, at least intimate to him.

He was pretty sure that Tohru didn't notice. Or at least, he figured that she thought nothing of them.

It was why he would gently knock her on the head whenever she said something silly.

It was why he didn't mind holding her hand as they walked home. That, and the pleased smile she would wear the entire time, as if she alone held the secret to world peace and was on the cusp of sharing it with the world. He didn't mind when she babbled on and on about Uo and Hanajima. He didn't even mind when there was silence because the silence was never awkward. They simply enjoyed each other's company.

He liked when she would clasp his hands in hers or when she would pull his hand or wrist so that she could show him something she was excited about.

But most of all, he liked when she would sit out on the porch or when they would climb on the roof together, the sun setting before them. Even though they weren't touching, it was still a good time. The orange glow of the sunset would make her eyes seem even brighter and she would always beam, as if she had never seen such a beautiful sight. And he would smile too because _he _had never seen such a sight as beautiful as she was.

Sometimes she would fall asleep, her head in his lap. Then he would get to lay his hand gently on her shoulder or move her bangs across her forehead. But he never did too much, afraid that she would wake up, afraid that he would be caught.

Until the day, that she did.

Her eyes fluttered open so quickly that he barely had time to pull his hand away. Her head was in his lap, her face facing up so that when he watched her eyes go from unsteady and sleepy to recognition and calm, he knew it was because she was looking at him. She slowly smiled and reached up to grab his hand, which was floating right above her bangs.

Slowly, surely, she brought it down to lay flat against her chest.

He was sure his entire face must have been beet-red- he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He couldn't help but stiffen, afraid that she was in some type of sleep-induced haze. "What are you-" he started but was immediately silenced when her other hand came up and she placed her pointer finger against his lips. _That _touch was unexpected, but welcome.

She giggled as she lowered her hand back down and placed it against the hand that was on her heart. "This is nice, isn't it Kyo-kun?"

His blush did not recede as he stared down at her. When her smile grew bigger, he looked away, flustered. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I guess so," he replied with a shrug. He was so embarrassed that he had been caught touching her, and while she _asleep _at that, that he barely knew how to respond to that. Did she think he was a creep? Or a weirdo? Would she ever come up here and sit with him again?

"I'm so glad," she said.

He looked at her again, but her eyes were now closed. He could feel her heart against his hand. It had sped up. At first, he was tempted to ask her if she was alright, but then he noticed the slight blush to her cheeks.

Smiling even though she couldn't see it, enjoying the feel of his hand against her heart and her hand on top of his, Kyo forgot for a moment that he was cursed.

"Me too," he whispered. "Me too."


End file.
